


买了尸体的僵尸终于有了舞伴

by AliasIuris



Category: Monster Prom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 我终于还是一脚踏进了最邪教的CP，我好恨啊，为了抒发自己怎么也没粮吃的痛苦，我决定多打几局好平息我的泪水，鉴于我写的是攻略双主角CP，所以不晓得算不算身份水仙【怎么可能】，俺就觉得布莱恩是黄金铁一怎么办，俺觉得他连德魔都能攻！，这游戏能不能多人联机啊【瘫着】
Relationships: Green| Brain/Yellow|OZ
Kudos: 8





	买了尸体的僵尸终于有了舞伴

布莱恩一直觉得有种奇怪的视线。

对他而言倒是没有什么，学校里的怪胎与犯罪分子就和厕所里墙上的涂鸦一样多，他一时并不能确定这个视线的主人究竟是对他身体的哪个部分更感兴趣，毕竟僵尸和弗兰肯斯坦和鬼魂之类的都有点奇怪的共同点，比如都来自于人类这个母体，但是很明显在这个学校里人类的某些特质并不是很受欢迎——除了他们的血很受风云人物里那个叫莱姆的喜欢。

是叫莱姆吗？布莱恩不确定地摇了摇头，晃晃脑颅里原本就有些化掉的脑子。

六周后就是舞会了，所有人都在荷尔蒙的分泌下躁动着，期望能够获得王子公主的水晶鞋或者玫瑰，这可是一件大事情，对布莱恩而言却不是，他将自己的课本一股脑儿的塞进那个小的有点可怜的书包，是时候去体育馆挥发一下原本就躁动不已的身体了，布莱恩承认他的确很喜欢这种从某种意义上消磨时间的绝佳地点，毕竟偶遇同学的机会还能多一点。

等到这局躲避球结束，大家的欢呼几乎可以掀翻体育馆的屋顶，那双目光还在追随着他，布莱恩觉得有些不自在了，他回头，在周围的人群中搜寻着目光的主人，他终于确定这双眼睛不怀好意在哪儿了，大部分时间都集中在自己的脸上和腰部以下肚脐以上的部位，是个没胆量的色魔？还是个猥琐的变态？

他终于找到那个视线的源头，是个黑色的奇怪家伙，布莱恩这才想起来他似乎在哪里看到过这个家伙，是在图书馆里，他当时正在被德魔堵着，怀里的18禁的高清人物图因为没有抱稳而漏了些边角出来，而这并不代表视线可以认不出主角是谁了——是莱姆和德魔，不得不说人体确实画得不错，就好像他好像透过衣服直接观看了两人的裸体一样。话说，他有去澡堂偷窥吗？布莱恩想了想，上前拍了拍德魔的肩膀，把他从某位已经被吓到话都快说不出来的可怜同学的私人领地里移开，德魔与自己的关系很难说要好，但是他每次的点子导致最大的可能性后果就是把自己与莱姆还有本人一起送进学校的禁闭室，莱姆只能算一个被迫拉进来参与的被害者，而德魔算主谋。布莱恩用虽然萎缩到只剩下小脑壳里的大脑思考了零点零三分钟，最后指了指图书室外某个开始发出不明噪音的角落“那里有一群牧师正在对举行邪神崇拜的教徒们净化，但是这次的教徒们搞了个大目标，把这次邪恶与混沌之神搞出来了【还有可能是你的仇人什么的】”德魔听到牧师这两个字就开始发出摩托似的汽笛音，然后硬生生拖着二十几个十字架并在现场把那些可怜的牧师集体倒钉在了十字架上，发出的笑声与溅出的血液几乎连厕所都感觉的到。

可怜的厕所，可能接下来一个星期内的厕所小精灵都无法接受这个事实并且拒绝同学如厕时发泄出自己体内的分泌物。

布莱恩自己都快忘记上次跟人搭话是什么时候——毕竟他的声音不像波利那样清甜，说话时还会有些奇怪漏音，全是脸颊上的腐烂所赐，他已经很久没有听到过自己的声音了，但面前的家伙慌乱的不像是被自己的声音吓到，而是被其他什么吓到的样子——

但他很快就冷静下来了，布莱恩试着把自己的面部表情变得“柔和”了一些，僵硬的肌肉并不能给这个家伙在社交时留下什么体面，布莱恩几乎是很长时间才能稍微改变一下自己的表情，他低下头，看着对方手上冒出的小人儿还在整理那些露出的火辣画面，但是本人却对此毫不在意，眼神有些炙热的望向了自己。

等等，自己？布莱恩转过头和半个身子确认站在自己身后的没有某个火辣到辣椒酱都会燃烧的恶魔，，他也没觉得自己身后能站着什么半透明的幽灵，这个人的眼神看向的地方，就是自己吗？

布莱恩第一次产生自己会堕入爱河的错觉，毕竟他之前的僵尸人生里除了复活后吃点被遗弃的脑子，喝点沼泽里发绿的脏水，被奇怪的猎人拿着散弹枪满世界追，直到升入学校后才勉勉强强有了可以称得上是“正常”的怪物生活，可想而知他自知并没有能够有人爱上他的自觉。僵尸就像是发酵到一半的酒酿，没有怪物会喜欢——除了僵尸自己。

布莱恩觉得他可能是被什么奇怪的东西移情了，在这个学校，移情或者变情可是最正常的事情，就连可爱如波利都会在一天内爱三十个人而同时上三十一个人——这件事其他姑娘都能做得到，但是她们觉得自己太累而且不能睡美容觉都放弃了，布莱恩觉得自己可不是什么能吸引人的体质，毕竟自己也不火辣，也没有什么喜欢的类型——这时候布莱恩的大脑开始说话了，它可比自己要耿直的多：“嘿，蠢货，试着约约他吧，说不定舞会或者舞会之前你们还能拥有一个美妙的夜晚。”

布莱恩突然觉得和面前这个家伙参加舞会也许是什么好主意，他也在认真思考逃避的借口，刚买到的龙之热的确十分火辣，可是现在自己书写的续章还尚未给其他人读过，只是自己舒爽的发泄品，布莱恩看看奥兹怀里的R18+同人图，突然觉得，他可能会发展出一个自己的新读者了。

奥兹在遇到布莱恩以前还没有猜到有一天他会不自信于没有嘴这种器官，他的声音来自身体的任何一处，也许这种怪异也会吓到对方？奥兹经常害羞，可这次他竟然难得对自己身体的某一部分不自信了起来，袖扣处探出的小小黑色用梳子灵巧地给他梳了一个骚气的发型，称之为头发的组成部分中，发线的弧度像是被抹上了两斤发胶，奥兹把自己的头发抹了回去，他可没在期望什么灰姑娘一样的俗套变身，只改变发型也不能像通俗小说里一样改变整个人的气质。更何况对方还是个不怎么在意外表的僵尸，奥兹紧张到开始胡思乱想：“如果对方不喜欢自己的这副样貌，那自己是不是还要重新规划一下身体构成？”

布莱恩的表白比奥兹自己的更突然，要知道奥兹甚至给自己买了一套幽灵装用来参加这个舞会，床单上挖了两个眼睛的洞，简单却能使人信服，他不知道的是布莱恩自己也买了一具尸体，虽然因为布莱恩的影响力现在尸体已经变成了一个新兴的时尚潮流，怪物们都喜欢它！毕竟，谁会拒绝一具尸体呢？奥兹还以为布莱恩要带着这具尸体参加舞会，说不定还会与尸体互度余生——奥兹摇了摇脑袋，将那些奇怪的画面迅速筛出了脑海。直到他因为老师而不得不再去一次体育馆的时候，布莱恩被波利推着来到了奥兹的面前。

奥兹摸了摸因为感受到不安而有些流出的小家伙们，它们瑟瑟发抖似乎在为什么即将到来的事物感到恐惧，这并不合理，要知道奥兹本身就是恐惧的化身，没有什么能让他自己感到害怕，除了——他抬头。看到布莱恩的脸呈现出一股难以言说的红绿交叉的奇妙色彩，他的眼神有些不确定，又似乎下定了决心，这才说“我现在·······能亲你了吗？”奥兹愣了一下，踮起脚将那具往常中被称之为“嘴唇”的地方贴紧了布莱恩的嘴，灰白色的眼睛由于止不住的开心而歪曲成了奇怪的符号，那些从袖口里流出来的小怪物也互相捂住它们的小眼睛，波利的欢呼声甚至都听不见了。

波利迅速把两人推进了器材室，随后是门被人抵关上发出的碰撞声，老师的询问声与波利的声音交叉在一起，波利欢快地表示我们来开派对庆祝这来之不易的胜利，唯独房间里的两人知道这所谓的“来之不易”是什么。

奥兹的嗓音轻软，这在校园里也不是什么常见的大事，要知道古老的邪神最擅长的就是伪装，温顺的就像在每个邪神雕像前被银质刀刃刺穿的无垢处子，布莱恩渴求着奥兹的回应，就像奥兹似乎渴求着布莱恩的鲜血——伙计，这个玩笑开得可不对头，布莱恩哪有什么新鲜的血液，身体里流淌的无非是什么邪恶巫师注射进绿色草药浸出的难闻汁液，唯一还昭示着“人”的生物学上存在的也是肢体断层浮现出粉红色的肉膜，奥兹是什么时候喜欢上的？他可说不清楚，邪神需要人类的祭拜，奥兹的身体饥渴，腹部颤栗，内里的软肉收缩着想要握住或者攥紧什么东西，他来向他的教众索求祭品了。

奥兹抱住布莱恩的时候就像乞求而绝非什么神赐予信徒的神迹，奥兹觉得布莱恩浑身都火辣的吓人，贸然进攻可能会吓到这个在年龄上堪比幼童的新生怪物。诚然两个人之间可能差了点什么，但这有什么关系呢，这两人之间的气氛已经足以用“干燥的柴火碰巧被粗心大意的工人淋上了汽油，然后又不小心撒了满满一桶的辣椒素”这样的形容了。

布莱恩脱掉自己的衣服，露出里面黑色的背心，奥兹可以更清楚地看见布莱恩平时被领子上那些毛茸茸遮盖住的锁骨，他生疏地想脱掉自己上半身仅剩的背心，却被奥兹轻轻摁住了——奥兹平时都包的严严实实的，连领子都系的像是好学生一样的严谨，但说不定只有布莱恩才知道奥兹有时会偷偷溜去厕所，任凭那些小怪物给他梳那些奇怪的潮流发型，当然布莱恩去那里只是为了缝衣服，他的衣服可不多，平时的衣服被德魔不小心撕出几道口子也是很正常的，所以补救也很正常——布莱恩的口袋可是少有会有全套针线包的限量款。

奥兹压在布莱恩的身上，感受着布莱恩有点勃起的裤子摩擦着自己双腿间的夹缝，侥是奥兹此刻也生疏到有些笨拙，衬衫上零星解开的扣子里透出清瘦的身体曲线，布莱恩努力控制着自己的视线不往露出的领口深处去看，等到他好不容易回过神，发现奥兹早就把他的皮带解开了。因为充血而膨胀的阴茎透露出僵直的黑紫色，奥兹的笑声像是塞壬女妖的歌声把布莱恩所剩无几的理智都给勾走了——开玩笑，布莱恩怎么会有可以被称之为“灵魂”的东西。布莱恩想着，太过了，他的性经验少到可怜，但是奥兹明显不是，他曾经听旁白说奥兹是个为了和同学约炮而逃学的家伙，但是平时的奥兹看起来又是那样的温柔无害，虽然外貌与本质不可同比，但布莱恩还是感觉到强烈的撕扯感——直到奥兹吞下他的那个大家伙，布莱恩很久没被血液冲刷过的大脑在此刻仿佛高压水枪一般喷射，湿软，但不热，与自己相似的体质，奥兹的喘息埋藏在布莱恩的锁骨里，因为快感而分泌出的体液将两个人交合的地方变得湿漉漉的，还有黏糊糊的奇异质感，布莱恩的奇怪意识在有些暗的器材室里四处飘浮，直到奥兹慢慢地软下腰，用自己深处的软肉撞击着布莱恩的鼠蹊，布莱恩的甚至萌生出了“他会怀孕吗？那孩子会更像谁一点？”这样的奇怪念头，很遗憾地是奥兹没有嘴唇，但这无伤大雅，拥抱与亲吻相比，奥兹更喜欢前者。

布莱恩的没有尚且能让生物怀孕的精液，但是身体还是诚实的分泌出了足够的精液用来填满奥兹身体内被用来储存射入物的湿润花苞，用来构建奥兹身体的黑色流质竟然连子宫都能够轻易模拟——布莱恩没有想到这个小怪物竟然还有这种体质，白色的浑浊物质溅射在了奥兹身体的各处，他磨蹭着奥兹的身体，想让那些精液顺着他们交合的甬道流出来，就算是溢出来也为擦洗这种后续工作减少了负担，奥兹慢慢睁开那双灰白色的无机质眼睛，布莱恩这才发现竟然在对方的脸上看到了红色的怪异红晕，奥兹抱住布莱恩的身体，想的却正好与布莱恩相反——他想再多吞一点布莱恩的阴茎，被肉刃抽插的感觉要比想象中更加磨人，奥兹在漫长的岁月里并没有遇到过满意的性事，对方要不急促的像个只会交合的野兽，要不就是会在于奥兹做完后乞求奥兹用刀刃剖开他们那层肉色的薄膜，露出血液浸润的骨架，将他们湿润还尚且带有一丝热气的内脏洒在奥兹的脚边，眼中的狂意高昂到仿佛那才是他们的性高潮。

可是布莱恩呢？布莱恩就像把奥兹看成了世间罕有的珍宝，他笨拙却温柔地将奥兹推进床笫之间，不得不说布莱恩还算少有经验的怪物，要知道学院里大多数的学生都乐于在同类之间狂欢到天明，天亮时精液与淫液会洒满身体的各处，第二天大家还会用友好的氛围打招呼，这对布莱恩而言简直就是闻所未闻，他在来学校前可没见过这等疯魔的阵仗，诚然他和德魔算是好朋友或者熟人，但德魔却从来没出现过一丝丝和布莱恩一起分享床伴的心思——等等，开什么玩笑，一瓶辣椒酱里可插不进两根几把！

奥兹的身体就像刚刚凝结的果冻，从里面渗出的是······布莱恩意识到那是自己持续射进去的精液，脸颊又浮现出绿色和红色混杂的诡异色彩，但奥兹却像是预测到布莱恩的羞涩，撑起自己已经疲惫的身体，缓缓地抱住还在余韵中的布莱恩，布莱恩的眼神与奥兹的相对了，布莱恩这才觉出奥兹不对的地方，如果说之前的对方像是满足的雌兽，现在反而像欲求不满的幼崽了，平坦的腹部下是早已湿润到收缩的小穴，布莱恩清楚地知道那里插进去，腹部那里会像被捅进木棒的薄膜一样鼓起来，而且腰部扭曲的弧度还会凸显出小小的腰窝，这可是上好的迷药，比爱情药还要致命。

狭小的器材室里现在满是布莱恩体液的味道，奥兹的体液没有气味反而在狭窄的空间里面更显显眼，毕竟黑色到能吸光的体液很不常见，布莱恩小心地把奥兹的衣服穿好，努力不去看那具身体上面自己留下的灰白色咬痕——直到系上最后一个领扣，他才长舒了一口气，转头把自己的背心和外套一股脑儿的套上。奥兹再次从布莱恩的背面抱了上去，布莱恩的脑袋还在背心与外套的混合空间里激流勇进，奥兹的声音隔着那两层布料传进布莱恩的耳道里：“我们晚上去约会吧。”

约会？布莱恩的脑子这时候变得清明起来了，他把自己的衣服套好，抚上那双还抱着自己胸肌不放的手，说“好啊，你想去电影院还是游乐园？”


End file.
